


and you're a part of me

by halfshook



Series: the phantoms are a bunch of gay messes and julie is a distinguished bisexual [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Julie Molina, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), he's my emotional support himbo, i have MANY emotions about luke, i have MANY emotions about luke and julie's friendship, i have many emotions about pansexual luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfshook/pseuds/halfshook
Summary: luke is having a freakout and julie provides some reassuranceor the one where luke is a pansexual disaster and and requires julie's help
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: the phantoms are a bunch of gay messes and julie is a distinguished bisexual [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959874
Comments: 27
Kudos: 344





	and you're a part of me

Luke was confused. Actually, no. He wasn’t confused so much as he was just totally freaking the fuck out. Although these days, Luke felt like he was kind of always freaking the fuck out.

He wasn’t even the anxious one. Lord knows that was Alex. For the most part, Luke kept it together - the human version of a beach ball; just rolling through life without a care in the world, almost like a sea breeze (if he was feeling slightly more poetic).

But then he died and that definitely put a spanner in the works. 

Now, he was somewhat pathetically attempting to deal with all his feelings and songwriting could only get him so far and even though songwriting had _always_ helped him figure things out - when the one you’re trying to write about is the one you’re writing with, it makes it incredibly difficult to be subtle, especially about _some_ stuff.

_Some_ stuff being: feelings. 

For a guy. 

For Reggie. 

It’s not like he could tell Reggie this. Reggie wasn’t even gay. _Luke_ wasn’t even gay, which was really making this all _so_ much more confusing than he really thought it ought to be. Why couldn’t people just like who they wanna like? He hated not fitting into a box. It’s not like he could tell Reggie that he had kind of been in love with him since ‘95. He just couldn’t do that to their friendship. He couldn’t do that to the band. Not after everything they had been through. 

God, why couldn’t he just like Julie. It wasn’t like he didn’t like girls either. He loved girls. He loved everybody. Gender really didn’t seem to be a factor in who he was attracted to. But he just didn’t like her, not like _that_ , which was so stupid. Julie was practically perfect but he just couldn’t see her as more than a friend. Okay not really a friend, their bond was so much deeper than that but even then it was still only in a platonic capacity. 

Things would be _so_ much easier. 

He hadn’t realised he’d said that last thought out loud until he turned around at the sound of Julie’s voice coming from the opened doors of the garage. “What would be so much easier?” She asked earnestly, with what looked like an almost smug grin on her face. _Oh that little…_

Luke was dumbfounded. He didn’t know what Julie knew but she definitely knew something. “I-um,” he stuttered over his words, struggling to form any words, nevermind an actual sentence. “Oh, um, nothing. Just song lyrics, you know. I’m just struggling to fit them in with this new melody I wrote.” _That should throw her off._ He really ought to know by now that Julie was so much smarter than anyone gave her credit for. 

“Okay, sure. That’s _definitely_ it.” The smug grin still hadn’t been wiped from her face. What was she not letting on about? Luke felt even more confused than before, his previous freakout on pause whilst he tried to figure out the enigma that was Julie Molina. That girl really would be the end of him at this rate. Not that it would matter. He was _already_ dead. 

“Yeah, so…” Luke didn’t know what else to say. It’s not like he could tell _her_. Or maybe he could. Maybe she would understand. 

“Luke, I can tell when you’re lying you’re really not as subtle as you think.” She chuckled at the end of her sentence and he felt his fight or flight instinct kick in, then again he could always just poof out if it was all too much; a built-in escape route if you will.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Luke lied through his teeth in a final attempt to shift the conversation before he gave in and asked. 

“You’re my best friend Luke, minus Flynn of course, you can tell me anything. But if you’re not ready to tell me anything, that’s okay too. I won’t pressure you, take all the time you need but don’t lie to me, okay?” Julie comforted him. _Why did she always know what to say?_

He could do this. He just had to get the words out. She would understand. She always did. 

“I have feelings for Reggie but I’m not gay and I don’t know what this means,” Luke stumbled out as fast as he could, nearly tripping over every other word. He couldn’t meet her eyes, instead he had gained a real interest in where the carpet was fraying on the floor. 

“Yeah I had a feeling.” The smug grin on her face had still yet to disappear but her eyes were filled with a much deeper sincerity.

“YOU WHAT?” Luke didn’t mean to yell but he was so surprised he couldn’t help himself. 

“Yeah, you're not nearly as subtle as you think,” Julie continued whilst Luke’s head tried not to explode. _Damn_. He really thought he was hiding it well. 

“But I never told you I like guys."

“You _really_ didn’t have to. I’ve kind of known since the beginning but I wanted to wait until you felt comfortable enough to tell me yourself. I would never want to pressure you into revealing something you weren’t ready for. Being outed is one of the worst experiences a person can go through, I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.” Luke finally regained the courage to look up from the floor and make eye contact with Julie. She was looking at him with earnest sincerity and he gave her a nervous smile back. 

“You say that like you speak from experience...are you?” Luke chose his words carefully, not wanting his thoughts to be misconstrued. 

“I am. I don’t wanna get into it though. But I am bisexual so maybe I can help you more in that regard.” He could hear a voice wobbling a little and he reached forward as if to hug her before realising that he couldn’t. 

“I wanna hug you so badly right now, Jules.” 

“I know, so do I.” 

They may not have been able to hug but the pair moved closer until they could pretend that they could feel the comforting embrace of a hug. It was better than nothing at all. 

Luke took a step back so he could look properly at Julie again and asked her a question. “So, bisexual? What does that mean?” 

“It’s when you’re attracted to more than one gender, so guys, girls, and anyone who identifies outside of the gender binary like nonbinary people. That’s when someone doesn't feel like a guy or a girl but it’s a bit more complex than that,” Julie explained. 

“And that’s all accepted now. People are allowed to like more than one gender? Or not identify as one at all?” Luke could feel his face warming with anticipation. 

“For the most part, yeah. Generally, people are way more accepting nowadays but even though it’s 2020 bigots still exist. And so homophobia still exists and it fucking sucks but it’s much less common or at least I like to think it is. Gay people can even get married now and adopt kids if they want.” Julie’s face lit up at the end, as did Luke’s. 

Luke couldn’t believe it. Things were so different now. And they were _good_ different. But even after Julie’s little speech, he still didn’t feel like the label bisexual quite fit him. It was more than that. “Are their other sexualities too? I’m really glad being bisexual is so accepted now but I dunno know, it doesn’t feel like me.”

“Well, there’s always pansexual.” Luke’s face lit up once again. 

“It’s similar to bisexual but basically gender doesn’t play a role in who you’re attracted to. You just like who you like, no preferences. You’re attracted to someone regardless of their gender not because of it. Does that make sense?” Luke’s face not only lit up but a wide grin stretched across his face from ear to ear. 

“Y-yeah. Perfect sense. Oh my god, yes! I’m that. I’m pansexual.” The wires in his brain finally felt connected like all that had previously been sparking had been melded back together. Everything finally felt like it was making sense. 

“Oh my god now I _really_ wanna hug you. Thank you for telling me. I’m so proud of you.” Julie smiled just as brightly back at him. 

“No - thank _you_ for telling _me_. I really don’t know what I’d do without you Julie.” Luke’s heart had never felt so full. It was like a sun had swelled inside his chest and was fit to burst. He was shining so bright from the inside out and it showed. His eyes were gleaming (if he was crying a little, well then no one had to know) and his cheeks hurt from smiling so hard. 

The two just stood there for a while in perfect harmony; a synergy one could only ever hope to recreate. They leaned in again for a pseudo-hug and wiped the tears from their respective faces. 

“So, are you gonna tell Reggie?” Julie asked, eyes still gleaming with a few stray tears but she had never looked so proud.

“Tell me what?” 

Fuck. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! wow ok i rly cracked this one out fast and that pretty much never happens for me. this concept has been living in my head rent free for like 10 days now so i mean i didn't have a choice :)) and as always i ADORE luke and julie's canon dynamic but also these bitches are best friends first before anything else and THAT is what matters !! someone pLEASE get me an emotional support himbo like luke pls i'm begging !! anywho thank u for reading !! tune in sometime soon for pt3 where these disasters gay will advance to become slightly-less-disastrous gays <333


End file.
